


Perfect Timing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Timing

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Soon  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Mild angst  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect Timing

~

“Dinner?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Soon,” Ron whispered. “I have something to do first.”

When Ron arrived late to dinner, looking flushed and pleased, Harry swallowed his hurt.

“Soon,” Ron repeated when Harry asked him back to the common room to talk. “Give me five.”

Harry, his imagination running amok, tormented himself with images of Ron with Lavender, or Hermione, or anyone but him.

Yet when he finally went to bed he found Ron, surrounded by candles, waiting. “I had to arrange all this,” he said, smiling at a gobsmacked Harry. “So, is now too soon?”

Now, Harry decided, was perfect.

~


End file.
